


Simple persuasion

by Av_bio



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, cause gangnam style was naff, idk how to tag this nothing happens, marley didnt faint, they just lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Av_bio/pseuds/Av_bio
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 13





	Simple persuasion

Sectionals had gone great for the warblers, the energy was amazing. The meninites had done well as well, but the power wasn't there, the wow factor. The new directions, well it was great but again it didn't have the strength of the warblers.

Blaine walked off the stage, he wasn't too pleased with how the performance went, he had said Gangnam style would be a bad idea but did Finn listen, no. But what's done is done. He waited backstage away from the other new directions till all show choirs were called back on stage for the final results. 

20 minutes had passed and all choirs were called back on stage, Blaine looked over to the warblers, he wished he could show the same confidence as they were. 

The meninites had been put in third place.

"In second place, the new directions. First place the warblers!" The judge shouted.

The warblers jump in joy, their faces lighting up as the new directions face drops, getting handed the 2nd place trophy and being ushered off of the stage, Blaine looks back toward them, seeing sebastian look back at him and giving him a sad smile.

The new directions meet in the choir room, silence. No one knew what to say, all to awkward to say how they feel. Blaine had had enough though, so he got up and left, making his way through the school till he bumped in to Sebastian who was just leaving the toilets.

"Hey- I mean hi- Sebastian." Blaine said

"Oh hey blaine, fancy seeing you here." Sebastian returned, smirking.

"You were great out there, the warblers deserved the win."

"Your just saying that."

"No I'm not, the warblers still mean alot to me, so I'm proud of all of you." 

"Well if we mean so much to you why don't you come back, we could go to nationals together, take a win in your senior year, you know."

"Look Sebastian I've already said no."

"I'm sure I could persuade you."

"There's nothing you can do to pers-"

Blaine's sentence was cut short by Sebastians lips meeting his. Shock lasted mere seconds before Blaine starts to lean in to the kiss. They stay like that, kissing in the corridor for a moment before separating. Out of breath, staring in to each others eyes. 

"Well?"

"I don't think I'm fully persuaded yet" 

Sebastian then proceeded to push Blaine in to the lockers and kiss him harder, his arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine's arms around Sebastian's neck. Blaine let out quiet moans when Sebastians kissing got rougher. As much as he was enjoying this he had to stop it and he pushed Sebastian away.

"Seb- seb stop."

Sebastian immediately stopped and gave Blaine some space.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just- We are in a corridor you know, anyone could just walk in and- well you have convinced me pretty well there."

"So you are coming back?"

Blaine smiled at Sebastian before walking away back toward the choir room. 

"Hey you didn't answer my question!" Sebastian shouted

"Sorry I can't say," Blaine giggled, "My lips are sealed!"


End file.
